


Every tiring day

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring, Cheek Kisses, Fluff, M/M, They love each other, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, he's just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Deceit is a tired snake and he needs his boyfriend to take care of him sometimes.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Every tiring day

Remus was... not a prince charming. Honestly, he could not even be considered a functioning human being at all. Well, first he was not a human being, but if he was, he surely would be active in society. He was wild, he was crude, vulgar and dirty. He was just... Remus. Disgusting, stinky, messy, silly Remus.

So it was the question of the millennia, how he, Deceit, the most classy, peculiar, interesting, clean and extravagant side, could fall in love with... Remus.

But welp, there he was. Not only in love with Remus, but loved back by that... fluorescent green slimy trash goblin. He was loud, proud, and way too honest, but ugh Deceit couldn't help it. Seeing him happy, having fun or just sitting around in the few quiet moments they shared was... it was too much for his poor snake heart.

And of course he couldn't help himself when it came to just stay next to him.

So when he arrived back at their living room at the palace, after a long discussing with the other sides about Thomas' problems, as usual, he felt himself so exhausted he just fell down on the couch. It was hard to make Thomas listen to him when Virgil made so much sure to shut him down at every moment possible. Logan seemed to know the importance of his presence, and Patton liked everyone so that wasn't new. Roman... disliked him as much as the emo side but he was easy to manipulate.

Virgil just... exhausted him. Just made him tired.

Deceit sighed and closed his eyes as he fell on the couch, his hat pushing over his face to cover it up. He lifted his hands over his head and stretched, yawning to himself as he settled in. It felt very relaxing to just lay down and close his eyes after a discussion.

But of course, before he could catch some Zs, he heard steps coming closer to him, and his yellow eye opened slowly, looking from under the hat the person approaching him. Remus was doing his best to be quiet and slow, but Deceit could see him and hear him. He wasn't great at hiding himself.

"Remus, what do you want?" he asked, closing his eyes again, and the steps stopped. After a moment of silence Deceit sighed and pushed his hat up, opening both his eyes to look at him. Remus was looking down at him, pouting lightly. "What?"

"Nothing I just wanted to make you a surprise" he said, kneeling down next to Deceit and looking at him with his usual curious eyes. "You look... tired. Are you okay?"

"I am fine, as usual" he said, pulling his hat back on and sitting up to look down at Remus. He received a frown from the crazy side, so Deceit sighed. "I'm fine."

"Was it Virgil? Or... Thomas?" Remus asked, jumping next to him and sitting next to Deceit. He sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms.

"It certainly was not Virgil" he said, looking forwards at the wall. After a moment he felt something warm be placed over his leg and he couldn't help but look at Remus.

God how did that brash, dirty, smelly, stinky, vulgar being turn out to be Deceit's only source of happiness? They used to hate each other. Remus always thought he was too strict and Deceit always saw Remus as careless and wild. But now... now they were alone, so they just had to deal with each other. And not only that but... now they were each other's friends... more than friends...

God where had he stirred so wrong? Or rather so right?

"He is such a hypocrite..." Remus said, leaning in and laying his head on Deceit's shoulder. His hand rubbed the snake's leg, gently, and Deceit felt his insides warming up at Remus' gentleness. "I'm sorry you have to deal with him... But we will make the others see."

"I'm so close to giving up... Thomas doesn't listen to me, so why should we try? He will never look past the... perfect sides" he said, leaning back against Remus, both of them supporting each other. But Remus didn't say anything, just squeezed his leg softly.

"We will do it... believe me. We will make Thomas see who he really is" he whispered, moving closer and kissing his cheek. Deceit closed his eyes, his heart never seemed to forget skipping a beat when Remus kissed him, specially when he kissed his scaly side. He was the only one not disgusted by it. Made him feel so... special. "We are not evil Deceit."

"Say that about me, I'm pretty sure you are" he said, smiling, and Remus giggled at him before wrapping his arms around Deceit and giving him a hug and a nuzzle.

"There's my little Dee Dee" he said, kissing up and down his neck, making Deceit whine and wiggle away from him as he felt tickly.

"Remus I'm ticklish!"

"There's my laughy Saffy" Remus cooed and Deceit groaned, pushing him away by smushing his face.

"God Pecani would be so not proud of that one" he said, smiling as Remus giggled more and pushed his hand away, leaning in and stealing a kiss from him. Deceit immediately closed his eyes and pulled him closer, holding his face and his garments.

He couldn't thank himself more for allowing himself to get closer to Remus. Without him, he wouldn't be able to deal with Thomas' shenanigans anymore.

But now he couldn't wait to get tired and receive all Remus' care as soon as he was back to the dark palace.


End file.
